


Honeymoon in Hiisi

by Megaterio



Series: Damerey trilogy [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 - Freeform, F/M, Finn/Jannah - Freeform, Honeymoon, JannFinn stablished, Jedi statue, Minor OC - Freeform, Poe/Rey - Freeform, Psychometry, The Force collector, a tropical planet, legendary Jedi, minor spoilers of The Force Collector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaterio/pseuds/Megaterio
Summary: A year after their wedding, Rey and her husband Poe, go to a tropical planet for their honeymoon. A familiar face and a legendary Jedi is what she will find once she gets there.
Relationships: Damerey - Relationship, Finn/Jannah mild
Series: Damerey trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170782
Kudos: 4





	1. Hiisi

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm  
> This story is set one year after the marriage between Poe and Rey.  
> Warning: There are minor plot details from the book The Force Collector.

CHRONOLOGY 41 ABY

Hiisi is a planet located in the Outer Rim, its tropical climate and large celestial oceans that bathe its white sands, make it a favorite destination for tourists.   
The residents of the planet have been able to take advantage of its territory, with large hotel businesses and the like.   
The Millennium Falcon landed in hangar 56, assigned by the planet's control center. Poe and Rey, married a year ago, were embarking on their honeymoon for a week.  
Rey hooked her lightsaber to her belt and then covered her waist with a brown cloth, concealing her weapon, she carried one suitcase while Poe carried the other luggage.   
Both wore comfortable, loose fitting clothes, the pilot wore sunglasses while the young Jedi, a cloth hat, BB-8 was the first one down.   
Poe approached the ticket agent to make payment for the ship's stay in the hangar, Rey waited at the pilot's back as a native with several holo-brochures approached.   
“Here, miss.” exclaimed the old man, then stepped back to continue handing out holo-brochures.   
Rey checked the holo-brochure as Poe approached.   
“Anything interesting?” asked the pilot.   
“Yes," she looked up at her husband, the two moved toward the exit, followed by BB-8, "There's a museum dedicated to an ancient Jedi, Kaya Quist. According to the data I'm reading, she lived two thousand years ago. Even the cave where she spent her last days is a place to visit.”  
“A museum dedicated to a Jedi?” Poe wondered, "Why?”  
“She was born here,” they both stopped at an air cab stand. The planet's capital was a small city, with big streets and tall buildings. Poe had already secured lodging in a hotel that was on the outskirts, near the beaches.   
“Was she born here?” exclaimed Poe, raising her hand.  
“There is no more information," exclaimed Rey, turning the brochure over, "It only talks about the museum, the cave and the statue dedicated to her on the coast.”  
The air cab pulled up, Poe pointed in the direction and the pair, followed by BB-8, boarded the transport. Rey was really intrigued by the mysterious Jedi, her name she had never read in any book.   
The pair arrived at their assigned room, BB-8 rolled around the place, emitting his characteristic beeps.  
Once they were settled, putting their clothes away in the closets, the two went to the balcony; where they watched the ocean, blue and the sun, already setting on the horizon, tinting the sea in shades of orange and gold.   
“It's beautiful," exclaimed Rey.   
“Yes," exclaimed Poe, Rey turned around, placed her hands on the pilot's face and kissed him.  
After a while, the young Jedi looked out to sea again when her gaze went to a statue very close to the shore.   
“Is that the statue the holo-brochure was talking about?” he asked.   
“Yes, Kaya Quist," Rey exclaimed, "Tomorrow we can go to the museum; I want to see what they show there.”  
“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”  
As the sun finished setting over the horizon, and the torches began to illuminate the facility, Poe and Rey left the room and headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant for dinner.  
________________________________________  
The next day, Rey Poe decided to stop by the beach first before going to the museum, BB-8 followed them, rolling in the sand until the pair, in swimsuits, stopped, spread out the blanket and beach chair. Under an umbrella, Rey lay down on top of the blanket while Poe sat in the chair, Rey extended a packet of sunscreen to Poe, who smiled and got down on his knees, to put the sunblock on; then it was the pilot's turn. Minutes later, they went to the sea to swim, BB-8 stayed in place, watching the objects they left behind; his concave head turned both sides, watching other vacationers.  
After the bath, Rey and Poe returned to the site, the young Jedi turned and looked at the statue, which stood with its back to them, the monument was about fifty feet tall. Rey approached the foot of the statue where a commemorative plaque was engraved and looked up.   
“It was a little difficult to observe, it had a hood and hands held a lightsaber, where the holographic beam of light, illuminated the chest.”  
“It's impressive, isn't it?” asked Poe, Rey nodded.   
“I'm sure they'll make a statue of you in the distant future.”  
“I don't think so," exclaimed Rey, shaking his head, "I think it would be too much vanity for me," and he looked at the plaque, "This statue was built almost a hundred years after her death. I'm sure she would have objected to this.”  
“Yes, it makes sense," exclaimed Poe, patting his wife's shoulder, "But it's also a recognition, Rey. You saved the galaxy.”  
Rey turned, touched Poe's hands.   
“You too, Poe. Finn too.”   
“Finn," he exclaimed, remembering something, "It's amazing that he's going to be a father soon, isn't it? “  
“Yes," Rey exclaimed, "Let's hope we get there before Finn and Jannah's baby is born.   
The two of them turned around and went back to the point where they settled down to gather their things and return to the hotel to get cleaned up and put their belongings away.  
Once they left the BB-8 droid at the hotel, the couple went to the museum, where there was a considerable line of people, but it seemed that no one was entering, a guard and two humans in suits, prevented entry.   
“We are very sorry, gentlemen, but the museum will be closed.”  
“What has happened?” Poe asked a very upset visitor.   
“They say the lightsaber was stolen.”  
“How?" exclaimed Rey, "They were exhibiting a light saber?”  
“Yes, Kaya Quist's saber. It was in a heavily guarded display case," exclaimed the man. Rey and Poe looked at each other, and both of them approached the entrance, but someone came ahead of them: a boy three years older than Rey's age, a girl of a similar age to him, and a droid. Rey recognized them, it was Karr Nuq Sin and his friend Maize, he had seen them only three years ago.   
“Nuq Sin!" exclaimed Rey in surprise, the aforementioned turned around, and just like his companions, they were surprised.   
“The Jedi!”  
“What a surprise, I didn't think I'd see you here, Rey," exclaimed Karr.   
“Is this the boy you saw three years ago when Temiri was kidnapped?”  
“Yes, that's him," she looked at Karr, "And how is Arashell?”  
“She's a very industrious child. She's adjusting very well.”  
“How about we go to a local place to catch up? I'm sure the museum won't open until they find Quist's saber," exclaimed the RZ 7 droid.  
They went to a tavern, once they sat down and ordered drinks, the noise of the place was perfect to talk and avoid being overheard by prying ears.   
Although they had seen each other three years ago, they still didn't know each other well, so Karr told a little of his story, of his sensitivity to the Force.   
I can see images projected to me by the Force, touching certain objects.   
“That's right, Master Karr suffered fainting spells when it first manifested itself to him, but now, he can control these visions” explained RZ 7.  
“I think Tasin can do it too.” Asked Poe  
“Tasin?” asked Karr.   
“Reil Tasin is a Jedi like me," explained Rey putting her glass on the table, "As I told you last time, I am a Jedi Knight and I have an Order.   
“The Jedi are back? I understood they were extinct, well, except for you and the boy you trained," exclaimed Maize.   
“They were," Rey explained, "Twice: Order 66, which Palpatine ordered, caused the clones to exterminate the Jedi.”  
“And what was the other one?”  
“Luke Skywalker's academy, his nephew betrayed him and killed all but one of his students, who took refuge in Ossus. Master Skywalker went into exile in Ach-To because he felt guilty about what happened, until I found him.”  
“Wait a minute," exclaimed Maize, looking at Karr, "I think we heard something similar when we were in that tavern in Fondor, that a Jedi stood in front of some AT-ATs and the fire did nothing to him, but his sacrifice bought time for the rest of the Resistance to flee.”  
“Yes, that happened," exclaimed Poe, "I was there, we thought it would be the end of us, we were cornered when at the end of the tunnel, with rocks that prevented our exit, they began to float and we saw the light and Rey, who levitated the rocks and threw them aside. We fled in the Falcon," said Poe smiling and looked at Rey, who squeezed his hand affectionately.   
“Luke used a Force projection," Rey explained, "He wasn't physically there, so he died from the strain.”  
“Then, they defeated the First Order," exclaimed Karr, "I would have liked to meet him.”  
“And now, you have re-founded the Jedi Order," said Maize.   
“Yes, we are still a small and hidden group," and she looked at Karr, "I can also see some images just by touching a few, but they are short echoes and I can't always see them. At least, if the Force wants to show me.”  
“You weren't fainting?”  
“No, I was just afraid," she explained, "Not so often now for some reason. Tasin, our fellow Jedi, can see Force echoes just by touching some objects. It's psychometry and they are rare. With you, there are three of us, at least that I know of.”  
Karr smiled as he nodded, Maize gently touched his best friend's arm.   
“Are you traveling to look for objects that have echoes of the Force," Poe asked.   
“Yes, I'm a collector of sorts. I collect objects, study them and keep them. I like the stories they tell me when I touch them. I had heard in Chandrila that there was an ancient Jedi lightsaber on display here, I wanted to see its history, but it's a shame it was stolen.”  
“But we can get it back," Rey exclaimed.   
“How? We don't know who stole it," exclaimed Maize.   
“If we could go to police headquarters, I'd say I was a Jedi and I'd be willing to investigate. We'd go to the museum and investigate.”  
“That's a good possibility," exclaimed the droid.   
“I'm not a Jedi," exclaimed Karr.   
“But they don't know that," exclaimed Maize, smiling at her friend, "Come on, pretend you are one.”  
“I could do it," smiled Karr.   
“We can do it," exclaimed Poe.   
“Well, let's go to the headquarters. Before the thieves leave the planet," exclaimed Rey.  
They paid for their drinks and left the tavern.


	2. Kaya Quist

They went to the police headquarters, only Poe and Maize stayed outside, entering only Rey and Karr to the place. They spoke with the sheriff, who, surprised by the Jedi's visit, agreed to the support he would give them.   
When they returned to the museum, only Rey and Karr went directly to the altar where the lightsaber was located; Poe and Maize decided to take a look at the objects on display.  
Rey noticed that they were displaying the Jedi suit of the legendary Jedi, she took a step closer and saw Karr removing his right gauntlet, and then, gently touching one of the boots on display.   
He noticed that he closed his eyes, pursed his lips and trembled slightly, the RZ 7 droid was very close to him, Rey approached.   
“Are you alright, Karr?” RZ 7 asked once Karr opened his eyes.   
“Yes” he said and looked at Rey “I saw Kaya fighting with two Mandalorians, it looked like she was going to succumb when two Jedi saved her, the Mandalorians seemed to have escaped.”  
“That...is impressive- exclaimed Rey “Until now, I have not felt the Force calling me to touch any object. It seems your psychometry is more developed than mine.”  
“According to the data I have gathered, Kaya Quist was one of the Jedi who fought in the Mandalorian Wars, after the defeat of the Sith Empire," exclaimed the droid.   
“Well, that altar is where the saber should be," exclaimed Karr approaching a stone altar that was only waist-high.   
Rey felt an echo as soon as she approached the altar, Karr got down on his knees, examining the rock.   
“It is calling me," exclaimed Rey, "There is an echo...”  
“Yes, I can hear it too.”  
Rey placed her hand on the cold stone and closed her eyes: she saw a woman with brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore her cream-colored Jedi suit and her brown cloak, billowing in the wind as she walked across a green meadow. She stopped before a cliff, where she looked out over the sea of the planet Hiisi, clouds gathered in the bluish sky. Kaya smiled as she felt the breeze on her face.   
“It's time to go home," she heard a female voice, but Rey could not see her, as she was her point of view.  
“Yes, let's go now” answered Kaya, Rey saw that she exhibited a smile, the same one she was directing to Poe.  
Rey opened her eyes, realized she was on her knees, Karr also came out of his trance and they both looked at each other.   
“Did you see anything?” asked the droid.   
“Yes, I saw Kaya," exclaimed Rey.   
“I saw the thieves," said Karr, as he stood up, "They are in a place not far from here. We would have to use a jet ski to find their whereabouts” he looked at the entrance of the museum, but did not move “The Force is showing me a path, I see a golden line coming from here.”  
“A trail of the Force,” exclaimed Rey, “Let's go.”  
They rented a water slider, large enough for the four of them to board the transport, only RZ 7 decided to stay on the shore.   
The slider pulled away from the sea, Rey could watch the large statue moving away from them as Karr kept his eyes closed for a moment and then opened them.   
“Which way is it?” asked Poe, who was driving the glider, Karr approached the cockpit where the pilot was standing and giving him directions.   
Maize looked at Rey's ring.   
“Are you married?” she asked.   
“Yes, Poe is my husband.”  
“So this trip is your honeymoon?” she asked smiling, Rey nodded.   
Maize smiled and turned her eyes to the sea, Rey noticed something about her.   
“You and Karr have known each other forever?”  
“Yes, we've known each other since we were teenagers.” Maize said.   
“I'm sorry if this is too intrusive, but I've noticed a special energy between you and him.”  
“It's... well, I don't know how to say it” exclaimed Maize, her emerald cheeks tinged with red “I like him very much.”  
Maize turned her gaze back to the sea, Rey did the same.  
The journey did not take long, they reached the other side of the beach, further away from civilization, hidden behind a large sea rock.   
“Here it is.” exclaimed Karr, Rey probed with the Force.   
“I can sense five people and also, the call of the Force of the saber.”  
“What's the plan?” Maize asked.   
“Maize can shoot," exclaimed Karr, "We can take the three of us down. Dameron you can call the police headquarters while you cover us.”  
“Good plan.” exclaimed Poe, "When they have entered, I will approach the shore.”   
“All right.” exclaimed Rey, "May the Force be with us.”  
Maize, Rey and Karr climbed onto the sea rock, stealthily advanced down the rock path, Maize spotted a slider belonging to the thieves and looked at the two.   
“I'll take care of it.”  
“Do you know how to use the lightsaber?”  
“I've been practicing with a remote I have on my ship.”   
“Okay, just follow your instincts.”  
“Got it.”  
Once they jumped onto the sand, they approached the cave, Maize separated from them. She looked at Karr and nodded. She aimed at the slider and fired at the engine. The explosion alerted the thieves, one of them came out of hiding and Rey hit him in the face.   
She ignited her lightsaber as did Karr, the remaining thieves opened fire on them.  
Maize ran for cover on a rock, where one of them ran to his right.   
He ducked as he felt the rodian's shots and leaned out to shoot back.   
Rey wielded her weapon in a rapid fashion, only a golden blur could be seen spinning like a wheel as the bolts fell to the ground. Karr watched in wonder at the Jedi Knight's movements.   
Only the three of them were left, and they backed away, frightened.  
“Where is the lightsaber?”  
One thieving iktokchi threw the saber at him, but the other two refused to surrender, Rey sensed that the two were going to raise their weapons, so he raised his hand and the two thieves shot off against the cave wall.   
Karr picked up the weapon as the iktokchi dropped to the sand, both hands to his head.   
“Okay, that went well," exclaimed Rey as Maize entered the cave.   
The rodian is unconscious.  
As are these two," exclaimed Rey, "Let's gag them until the police arrive.  
Karr removed his glove and touched the lightsaber. He saw Kaya wielding her weapon, but this time, she was training her apprentice.   
“Did you see something?”  
“Yes, it's Kaya, training an apprentice.”  
The police, alerted by Poe, arrived after quite a while, Rey, Karr and Maize handed the lightsaber to the senior officer, while he thanked them.   
The criminals were apprehended and loaded into the police slider while Rey and the others boarded the slider, where Poe took them back to the beach.  
Once they reached the beach, up the limestone steps to the main street, they stopped.   
“This has been a good experience," said Karr.   
“You'll stay here, won't you?”  
“It's only for a week," exclaimed Poe, "We're on vacation.”  
“I think we should take a few days too, Karr” exclaimed RZ 7  
“Yes, I know.” exclaimed Karr and looked at Rey “Thanks for everything.   
“Likewise.” exclaimed Rey, "I would like you to join my Jedi Order. You are talented in the Force, you would be very useful to us.”  
“Yes, that's what I was thinking." exclaimed Karr smiling and looked at Maize.   
“Besides, did I mention Ossus? Well, there we have the Jedi Library.”  
“Wow, that's impressive," exclaimed Karr, "I really like the history." and he looked at Maize and then at RZ 7.   
“You've always wanted a place to document your findings," replied the droid, "I think settling in one place would be good for us." said Maize, "Don't worry about us, we'll follow you wherever you go.”  
“All right," exclaimed Karr and looked at Rey again, extending his hand, "Count on us, we'll join the Jedi Order.”  
“Great.” smiled Rey “The Temple is in Shedu Maad; currently, while I am on vacation, my friend Finn is in charge. Tell him Rey sent you.”  
“Okay," exclaimed Karr, shaking Rey's hand and then Poe's. "See you in a week.”  
“See you in a week.” exclaimed Poe.  
The three friends said goodbye to Poe and Rey, taking another path to the hangar. The couple stayed in the same place, watching them.   
“Well, shall we go to dinner?”  
Rey watched as the sun set over the horizon, tinting the sea orange.   
“Let's go, I'm hungry.”  
They intertwined their fingers, and together they went to the hotel restaurant.  
________________________________________  
Two weeks later  
Poe and Rey were moving quickly through the corridors of the medical center of Shedu Maad, although formerly a temple, now converted into a small clinic, controlled by Neespi, medical Jedi and with two 2-1B droids.   
When they both arrived at the entrance, they found Finn coming out of the room, with tears in his eyes, of happiness, Rey could feel that his best friend was having a great time.   
“Congratulations, Finn.” exclaimed Poe hugging his friend.   
“Congratulations, Finn." exclaimed Rey, hugging his first friend, "Where's Jannah?”  
They entered the room, where Jannah was cradling a baby girl, the Jedi Knight looked radiant.   
“She's a beautiful baby girl," exclaimed Neespi, "There were no complications.”  
Rey approached Jannah's bed, and so did Poe, still with his hand on Finn's shoulder.   
“Her name is Rori.” exclaimed Finn excitedly “I'm glad you guys are here. The rest of the Knights are on their way, and even Lando and his wife are on their way here.”  
“I like the name," exclaimed Poe.   
“May I?” Rey asked, Jannah nodded smiling and carefully, Rey carried the baby. She could feel the Force swirling in her.   
“She is strong in the Force.” exclaimed Finn.   
“Yes." exclaimed Rey, "She will be a great Jedi, like her parents.”  
Although the thought of having children was not something that left her sleepless, she was a little afraid at the thought of having children. Because that meant they would be Palpatine's great-grandchildren.   
Poe reached over to hold Rori, and Rey carefully handed him over to her, who grinned from ear to ear, holding the child. She felt Finn's hand on her shoulder.   
“Don't think that, Rey. Not for a minute.”  
Finn had sensed her concern, and the Jedi watched as Poe made funny faces at the girl, who was awake. She cried.   
“Well, I don't think it was my face," joked Poe as he returned the child to her mother's arms.”  
“She's just hungry.” exclaimed Jannah, Poe nodded and together with Rey and Finn, they left the room.   
“It's amazing, isn't it?” exclaimed Poe.  
Rey remained thoughtful and shook her head.   
“Is something wrong?”  
“No, I was thinking...nothing, important.”  
“Rey, don't let your lineage with the Emperor keep you from being a mother. If for some reason, the Force blesses you with a baby, I know you will be a great influence on him or her; you will have wonderful parents and he or she will be a great Jedi.”  
“Thank you, Finn.” Rey exclaimed, smiling faintly.   
“Wait... were you afraid that, if for some reason we had children, they would become "Palpatine"? That would be absurd, Rey. You're a Skywalker.” exclaimed Poe hugging Rey, who smilingly laid her head on his chest.   
“Thank you, Poe.”  
Finn smiled.   
“Come on, guys, let's go to the tapcaf and toast with a few cups of coffee. Then we'll come back to see Jannah.”  
Together, arms behind their backs, the trio of friends made their way to the exit, heading for the tapcaf.


End file.
